


Angst

by AutisticWriter



Series: 3 Sentence Fics [91]
Category: Prince of Stride: Alternative (Anime)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, During Canon, Established Relationship, Holding Hands, Hospitals, Injury Recovery, M/M, Microfic, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 00:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16754086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: After the accident, Ayumu and Hozumi talk in hospital.





	Angst

“I nearly ruined everything,” Ayumu grumbles, images of his risky jump and agonising injuries swirling around his brain as he sits propped up in his hospital bed.

“But you didn’t ruin everything – we still won,” Hozumi says, squeezing his good hand. “Although, please don’t take a risk like that again,” he adds, and they both smile weakly.


End file.
